


Ten Things You Will Never Hear The Batman Say

by KalaKitsune



Series: Young Justice Randomness [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Mindless Love For All Things Batman, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EVER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things You Will Never Hear The Batman Say

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah… Horrible? Probably. Fun for me? Totally!

1) “Anyone want cookies? I just took them out of the oven!”  
 _Why: He isn’t Alfred or Dick…_

2) “Batman in the hiz-ouse!”  
 _Why: He isn’t the Flash…_

3) “Let’s dance like it’s the eighties all over again!”  
 _Why: He isn’t Aquaman…_

4) “They were having a sale on tights down at Hero’s-R-Us, and I just couldn’t help myself!”  
 _Why: What self-respecting billionaire super hero shops at Hero’s R-Us?_

5) “Let’s cuddle!”  
 _Why: Dark brooding characters don’t cuddle, and if they do it’s not by choice._

6) “Did you see last night’s episode of ‘Gossip Girl’? That Blair is such a crazy bitch!”  
 _Why: He’d miss Gossip Girl when he watched Nikita._

7) “I’m thinking of redecorating the BatCave in earth tones.”  
 _Why: It’s the BatCave, and he isn’t Dick…_

8) “This is Robin, Toy Wonder, my sidekick.”  
 _Why: Cat Woman coined it, and he won’t be the first to cave under peer-pressure!_

9) “KILL THEM ALL!!!!”  
 _Why: The only thing keeping him from being a bad guy…_

10) “I’m sorry…”  
 _Why: If you think you heard it being mumbled you were mistaken! The Batman has nothing to apologize for, except for maybe that whole Jason Todd thing, which he still holds himself accountable for… although it was totally not his fault!_

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
